


On the beat

by Nathymaki



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki
Summary: Para Adam Parrish, nada no mundo se igualava as batidas do coração de Ronan Lynch.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 10





	On the beat

**Author's Note:**

> Pois é, aqueles momentos em que o casal secundário de um livro é tão mais cativante do que o principal e você não consegue esquecer. A solução então é fanficar tudo!   
> Ronan e Adam são personagens do livro Os Garotos Corvos, de Margaret Stiefvater.

Adam Parrish tinha orgulho em dizer que sabia algumas coisas a respeito de Ronan Lynch.

Em primeiro lugar, por baixo de toda aquela carga de sarcasmo e hostilidade velada, havia algo suave. Para alguém cuja reação primária nas pessoas era causar medo, ele se mostrava surpreendentemente gentil com aqueles que lhe importavam, em especial Matthew e sua mãe. Segundo, ele amava a Barns. Adam se pegava envolto em cada ação dele, andando pelos campos e tocando com delicadeza os animais adormecidos, os passos ressoando nas madeiras da casa, relaxado e atenciosos. E, por último, mas não menos importante, ele ainda seria a causa de sua morte.

Então, levando em conta seu amplo conhecimento das feições e atos que tinha — o qual até o momento ele se recusava a reconhecer — ele podia dizer que algo o incomodava. Ainda não parecia real estar ali, somente os dois, percorrendo os quilômetros da estrada para fora de Henrietta a uma velocidade absurda e crescente com o som do carro martelando algo ininteligível através dos alto-falantes. O ruído pulsava por seu corpo, vibrando em seus ossos como se o som suplantasse tudo, inclusive seus pensamentos. Ronan não pareceu se incomodar e muito menos notar o incômodo de Adam, apenas pisou mais fundo, o motor ronronando como um felino satisfeito, e as árvores se transformaram em um borrão verdejante do outro lado do vidro.

A tensão dentro do carro era quase palpável e Adam abriu a janela apenas para deixar parte do ar carregado escapar. O vento assobiava em consonância com a música e o fazia sentir como se estivesse em uma realidade paralela. Ele não sabia quando aquilo havia se tornado um hábito — Ronan aparecer em sua casa e quase o matar de susto e em seguida arrastá-lo consigo para uma dessas voltas sem rumo, apenas girando e girando pelas estradas sem chegar a lugar algum, com a música explodindo no ar e o verde se estendendo pelos campos até deixá-lo enjoado — muito menos quando passara a _ansiar_ por esses momentos.

A essa altura, ele estaria no seu cubículo — Adam não conseguia nem mesmo pensar naquele pequeno e triste cômodo como um quarto — um lápis batendo contra a mesa improvisada que montara precariamente, os olhos viajando do livro aberto à sua frente para o relógio em busca da confirmação que ainda havia tempo antes de precisar sair para o trabalho, e então encarava o pote de creme para as mãos sonhado e se voltava para a porta pensando se/quando Ronan apareceria por ali e apenas diria:

— Vamos.

E Adam iria.

Largaria os livros e o relógio irrefreável em sua corrida e seguiria com ele pelos degraus até a BMW estacionada no meio fio. E então eles partiriam. Aquela coisa não dita pairando entre eles, mas nunca vindo à tona. Nada de Gansey ou Blue, nada de caçadas míticas ou de reis adormecidos. Apenas Adam Parrish e Ronan Lynch dando uma volta que cada vez mais parecia uma fuga. E isso não era totalmente inesperado? Mas, ainda assim, parecia tão certo ao seu modo.

Geralmente Adam aproveitava o passeio. Ele fingia não estar olhando para Ronan, e fingia que o outro não estava olhando para si com a mesma frequência como se quisesse se assegurar que ele estava ali, que não sairia correndo e o abandonaria sozinho no meio do nada. Adam já passara do ponto de temer Ronan e tinha quase certeza de que nunca chegaria na extremidade de abandoná-lo. Jogado dentro do carro ele parecia mais feroz e zangado e, ainda assim, uma parte sua usualmente escondida e vulnerável emergia em meio a aura ruidosa e os campos inacabáveis. Adam havia decorado o modo como seus ombros se curvavam, relaxados no banco de couro, o ângulo das juntas ao tomarem o câmbio e passarem marcha após marcha, para frente e frente, ainda que em algum ponto eles acabassem voltando. Eles sempre voltavam. Ele também fingia não sentir o choque percorrer seu braço quando Ronan se inclinava para ajustar o som e eles se esbarravam e parou de pensar no fato de sua mão estar propositalmente mais afastada de seu corpo, exposta a chance de contato se assim Ronan o quisesse.

Porém, hoje havia sido diferente. Uma nuvem pesada pairava sobre sua cabeça quando ele apareceu naquela tarde, as sombras fundas em seus olhos como se ele tivesse passado muitos dias sem dormir — o que Adam não duvidava — e os ombros rígidos enquanto ele apenas acenava com o queixo para que ele o seguisse. Mesmo agora, a quilômetros de qualquer resquício de civilização, a ferocidade dos gestos não havia diminuído.

— Vai acabar checando ao Pacífico nesse ritmo, Lynch — Adam disse por fim, tentando fazer sua voz superar o barulho da música e falhando miseravelmente. — Abaixe isso, eu gostaria de continuar ouvindo ainda que só em um dos lados. — Ronan não deu sinais de que havia entendido, então Adam estendeu a mão e girou o volume para algo mais aceitável, recebendo um resmungo-rosnado em resposta. — Que tal me contar agora o que está errado?

— Nada de novo. Declan é um babaca, a Aglionby é uma merda, o mundo ainda é mundo.

Adam franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Fugir disso tudo não vai fazer as coisas mudarem.

— Eu não estou fugindo — Ronan devolveu, ríspido.

— Não é o que parece.

— Então por que você ainda está aqui? Se me acha tão covarde então me diga o que está fazendo aqui?

Os olhos dele deixaram a estrada e pousaram no rosto de Adam, orbes escuros e focados, envoltos em sombras, mas exigentes. Adam engoliu algumas palavras e tentou não cair naquela armadilha familiar onde eles apenas discutiam e se desviavam do assunto. Não pôde evitar de imaginar os dias em que ele invadia seus aposentos e reivindicava o pequeno espaço no chão, revirando-se de olhos fechados e lábios apertados em um sono agitado. Ou quem sabe fingindo. Adam nunca sabia a diferença. Ronan era mestre em mascarar ações reais com um monte de palavras hostis e gestos rudes e desnecessários. Mas não hoje.

— Eu não pedi para vir — Adam rebateu, a raiva tomando suas veias apenas dos protestos de sua mente. Ele contou até dez internamente, tentando abafar o sentimento, mas não funcionou. Semanas daquilo o haviam deixado desgastado para essa situação. — Você quem me trouxe. Então é você que devia me dizer: por quê?

Ronan enfiou o pé no freio e o carro cantou pneu na estrada, deixando um rastro no asfalto e curvando-se até o acostamento de terra batida no qual os viajantes costumavam parar para tirar uma foto da vista do lago que se estendia a sua direita em todo o seu esplendor. Uma nuvem de poeira subiu e Adam sentiu a dor oca em seu tórax no local onde o cinto de segurança o havia segurado no lugar.

— Eu não ligo, Parrish — Ronan cuspiu de repente, as palavras saindo naquele tom brusco e feroz com o propósito de machucar. — Faça o que quiser, fique com quem quiser, eu não ligo.

Mas Adam sabia que ele ligava. Podia enxergar além dos ângulos afiados e das sombras pesadas que cada uma daquelas palavras o machucava. Ele se sentiu repentinamente envergonhado, fora ele — Adam — quem o havia forçado aquela explosão sem mesmo confessar aquilo que beirava sua mente todas as noites antes de dormir, e mesmo durante os sonhos. Afinal, Cabeswater era uma parte sua agora, assim como ele pertencia à floresta como seus olhos e mãos no mundo; ela o conhecia como ele nunca havia ninguém permitido a conhecer e insistia em lhe dar aquilo que ele internamente desejava. E agora eles estavam ali, encarando-se através do câmbio da BMW, os ânimos inflamados e o ar tenso à espera da tempestade que dali seguiria.

Ela não veio.

Como em um passe de mágica, toda a energia irritada pareceu abandoná-lo e suas mãos caíram do volante sem força.

— Apenas acabe logo com isso e me deixe em paz. — O olhar duro era agora tudo que Adam podia ver. — Assim posso me livrar de você e ir embora como deseja — concluiu, puxando o casaco apoiado no banco as suas costas e abrindo a porta para sair, batendo-a com força ao fechá-la atrás de si.

Ele sabia o que Ronan estava fazendo, sabia que ele não era um mentiroso, mas dançava ao redor da verdade evitando encará-la. Adam sabia que ele estava machucado e por isso corria tão ferozmente, o vento, a música, o ruído inflamado do motor servindo de abafador para aquilo que rugia em seu interior. Ronan havia dado demais e perdido algo precioso em troca. Ele rondava Adam, cuidando e vigiando, notando seus incômodos, mas ainda assim não conseguia dar o próximo passo. Ele podia acabar o perdendo também. Por isso o evitava. Adam era aquele que tinha o poder de feri-lo, ele podia muito bem dizer não.

— Não pedi que fosse. — Adam o seguiu e o alcançou, a mão estendida antes que pudesse sequer pensar em movê-la, os dedos espalhados na protuberância dos ossos em seu ombro, tocando a borda da tatuagem escura.

Ele imaginou as linhas ocultas como algo vivo, riscos de uma figura sonhada, movendo-se sob a camiseta preta e subindo através do ponto em que se tocavam por sua pele, infiltrando-se nela e o marcando também, como um igual. Ambos desajustados e comprometidos demais com forças além da compreensão. Nunca partes efetivas desse mundo. Adam o sentiu estremecer sob o seu toque e afastou depressa a mão com o coração martelando no peito pelo arrepio que lhe subiu a espinha. Ronan parou, mas não fez um movimento sequer para se virar e o olhar, o que deixou Adam confuso sobre o porquê de isso o incomodar tanto.

— O que você quer afinal, Parrish? — ele perguntou, baixo demais para o Ronan habitual que era sarcasmo, velocidade e bordas afiadas. Parecia quase como... como se ele estivesse desistindo. Só que Ronan Lynch não desistia das coisas. Nunca. Ele esmagava os obstáculos em seu caminho e então ria diante os seus restos em frangalhos enquanto pisava com as botas sobre eles.

— Eu não quero que você vá — Adam se viu dizendo.

Eles estavam sozinhos, tanto quanto haviam estado no carro, mas ainda assim era diferente. Aqui fora não havia aquela linha invisível os separando, mantendo cada um em seu devido lugar até que retornassem novamente para a confusão caótica que eram suas vidas de sempre. Mesmo lá haviam barreiras. Havia Blue. E Gansey. E seus pais. E Cabeswater com suas visões escorregadias que o faziam acordar suando no meio da noite. Problemas empilhados sobre problemas. Porém, agora, eles nunca haviam estado tão distantes de todas essas coisas. Bem como nunca estiveram tão próximos de si mesmos. Diante de seus olhos o Sol fugia, cedendo lugar a um azul escuro pontilhado de estrelas. Grilos cricrilavam na grama rala ainda existente nas beiradas onde a terra tocava a água.

— Então o que mais você quer que eu faça, Adam? — Ronan exigiu, levantando a voz e virando-se para olhá-lo. — O que quer que eu diga?

A fúria de Adam voltou a rugir em seus ouvidos. E ali estava outra vez, a grande pergunta que os dois evitavam fazer. Ronan a lançou como um desafio, mas Adam não queria isso. Ele queria que Ronan _agisse._ E se isso não fosse acontecer, então recaia sobre si o peso de fazer algo, de resolver aquilo que o mantinha acordado por mais cansado que estivesse apenas se perguntando _“e se?”._ O imaginar das possibilidades o deixava confuso o suficiente sobre o que gostaria de verdade. Mas aquele não era um momento para dúvidas, não, não agora. Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados e esfregou a ponte do nariz, antes de atacar de volta.

— Quero que pare de ter medo. De mim _._ — Bateu o punho no peito, colocando mais força nas palavras e então apontou para o espaço existente entre os dois. — _Disso._

— Eu não tenho medo de você — Ronan zombou, as mãos cerradas em punhos e o queixo duro. — Como poderia?

— Não é o que parece. — Adam não se abalou e avançou mais um passo. Agora eles estavam próximos, tão próximos que ele podia sentir o cheiro forte de Ronan e o calor que emanava dele tocar sua pele. Suas mãos coçaram para encostar novamente naquele pedaço negro aparecendo em seu pescoço sob a camiseta. E, por todos os deuses, ele _queria_ fazer isso. — Mas se tem tanta certeza, então prove.

— O quê?

— Prove que não tem medo. — E porque ele estava embriagado com a própria ousadia, acrescentou: — Eu o desafio.

Adam o assistiu sugar o lábio inferior e o prender entre os dentes quase como se estivesse ponderando socá-lo, todo o corpo tremendo de tensão reprimida. Suas palavras deviam ser o estopim para a explosão que se seguiria. Ele sabia que merecia por pressioná-lo assim, ainda que ele mesmo estivesse uma bagunça atravessada e indistinguível. Então fechou os olhos, não querendo ver quando o golpe chegasse.

No entanto, este não veio.

Ele ouviu o baque suave de algo caindo no chão — o casaco de Ronan, percebeu depois — e mãos gentis fecharam-se na gola de sua camisa, puxando-o para perto, fechando os centímetros que ainda os separavam, e a boca de Ronan invadiu a sua. Adam tropeçou nos próprios pés, um calafrio subindo por suas costas, conduzido pelo toque de Ronan e escalando até sua nuca, onde seus dedos se fecharam em seus cabelos. Ele pensou, entorpecido demais para raciocinar propriamente, que se aquele desafio jogado era tudo que precisava para fazê-lo agir, então Adam o devia ter feito antes. Os lábios dele dançaram nos seus com uma precisão deliciosa e então, cedo demais, ele se afastou.

— Eu disse que não estava com medo — falou roucamente, a mãos ainda envolvendo sua nuca como se não estivesse preocupado com nada. Mas Adam podia senti-lo tremendo. E, por isso, por causa de todo aquele calor que insistia em tomar conta de cada parte sua gritando para no ar noturno em um rugido de _"Sim, sim, sim."_ , que Adam o beijou de volta.

Ele tocou o coração de Ronan por cima da camiseta e sentiu as batidas firmes ressoarem por seus dedos. Durante a noite, quando seus olhos ficavam embaçado demais e as palavras se misturavam na página, ele cedia e se jogava na cama para um sono agitado. Havia noites, no entanto, que se pegava caindo, rolando no chão até que tivesse as costas pressionadas contra as de Ronan, contando silenciosamente os batimentos em consonância com os seus próprios até que estes formassem uma música que já lhe era tão familiar quanto o próprio nome.

Com as mãos presas na parte de trás da camisa de Ronan, tocando aquele pedaço de pele exposta e convidativa, ele o beijou com tudo o que tinha, encaixando suas bocas desajeitadamente e sem prática alguma. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, nunca tinha feito isso antes. Se Ronan percebeu ou se importou, ele não demonstrou. Ele deslizou a mão no cabelo de Adam e o deixou beijá-lo até que ambos estivessem ofegantes.

A brisa fria os envolveu e Ronan o puxou consigo até o capô do da BMW, ajudando-o a subir e sentar ao seu lado. Ele parecia pacífico agora, as pernas jogadas para a frente enquanto inclinava as costas contra o para-brisa, a mão entrelaçada bem firme na de Adam, um quase sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Exatamente a imagem de um maldito modelo adolescente prestes a aparecer na capa de uma importante revista. Em silêncio, eles observaram as estrelas cintilarem no firmamento como uma promessa silenciosa de que aquela noite estava realmente acontecendo e que tudo aquilo permaneceria em segredo entre eles.

Adam ainda sentia os lábios formigarem e virou o rosto para encarar Ronan que o fitava de volta com as sobrancelhas apertadas e uma expressão que ele nunca o vira fazer, ou melhor, nunca se permitira mostrar a nenhum deles antes: dúvida.

— Eu nunca disse que você era covarde. — Adam quebrou o silêncio, percebendo agora o quanto suas palavras haviam sido acusatórias e rudes. — Na verdade, é a pessoa mais corajosa que já conheci.

— Coragem falsamente projetada não vale merda.

Adam suspirou e gesticulou na direção dele.

— Não sei como consegue pegar uma frase perfeitamente adequada e enfiar um palavrão nela.

Com isso, Ronan riu. Uma risada diferente, mais solta e verdadeira. O ele real.

— É um dom, pode-se dizer.

— Bom — Ele sorriu também, como se o riso de Ronan o estimulasse a se libertar das próprias restrições e o acompanhar naquele embate contra o mundo. —, esse eu não faço questão de ter.

Ronan agarrou uma das pedrinhas que haviam voado sobre o capô devido a sua parada brusca e a arremessou com precisão na grama que beirava o lago. Adam observou o arco que a pedra fez antes de atingir o solo com um ruído abafado e piscou surpreso ao ver uma nuvem de pontinhos brilhantes se erguer do local. Vagalumes sobrevoaram sua cabeça e iluminaram o rosto de Ronan que o observava atentamente. Adam pigarreou, repentinamente constrangido por toda aquela atenção incondicional e indisfarçada, e sentiu o rubor subir quente pelo pescoço e orelhas. Pelos deuses, ele havia _beijado_ Ronan Lynch. E gostara disso. Gostara muito.

— E então, isso significa que nós vamos enfim conversar sobre isso?

Adam seguiu um dos vagalumes, evitando os olhos escuros e a resposta que tanto ansiava receber, e o assistiu pousar em seu dedo estendido com um largo sorriso. Mesmo já tendo visto magia em ação e a mudança que Cabeswater produzia com o menor de seus pensamentos, aquilo era a coisa mais bonita que já havia presenciado. A mão de Ronan apertou a sua e ele sentiu os dedos dele se erguerem até a lateral do seu rosto, permanecendo ali.

— Foda-se — foi tudo o que ele disse e o puxou para perto, encostando as bocas em um novo beijo necessitado, mas gentil.

Adam enrolou os dedos livres na camiseta dele, os batimentos acelerados soando nas pontas como os de mais ninguém. Ele retomou a certeza que tinha de que ele ainda seria a causa de sua morte, tocando-o daquele modo delicado como se temesse forçar demais e o quebrar sem querer, como se Adam fosse algo especial que ele gostaria de manter por perto como todas as coisas que ele amava tão intensamente. Seu coração disparou em resposta e ele se entregou ao sentimento de que ali, em seus braços, tudo parecia tão certo.

Naquele momento, com a boca dele em seu pescoço e o sussurro rouco de _“Eu quero você”_ ressoando em seu ouvido, ele decidiu que se aquele era o tipo de conversa que Ronan queria ter, então Adam não se importava nenhum um pouco de prosseguir com ela.


End file.
